


The Littlest Nope

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Millicent experiences her first snow.





	

“But this is the first time-”

“And I can assure you, I have planned this event meticulously”

“Yeah. But, what if… “

“Ren, if this bothers you so much, you needn’t feel your presence is a requirement”

“My presence isn’t.. You don’t want me here?”

“Well, it’s not entirely up to me, is it?”

Ren blinked at Hux before allowing his eyes to fall to the bulge in Hux’s jacket. The bulge squirmed, and as if hearing the question, Millicent pushed her head through the jacket’s opening to blink bright green eyes at Kylo. 

“How do you even know she’ll like it” he asked, stretching out his hand to gently rub at her head. 

Hux shrugged as gently as he could without disturbing his passenger. 

“I don’t. But she deserves to find out for herself”. 

Kylo withdrew his hand, and Hux turned briskly and resumes walking towards the outer bulkhead. He was heading towards a relatively unused outer door, one that he was known to haunt when he wanted a break between meetings, and consequently one the troopers avoided for fear of running into Hux there. Ren caught up with him as he entered his code to grant them egress. 

The doors hissed open, letting in a blast of cold air Kylo could feel even through his robes. A light snow was falling, but the day was still bright and the treeline was easily visible. Kylo stole a glance towards Millicent to see what she thought of the cold. The small ginger cat was staring at the sky with rapt attention, chirping gently at the snowflakes as she tracked their descent. She squirmed again inside Hux’s coat until she freed one paw, stretching it out to catch the falling snow. 

“She’s really never seen snow before”

“The planet she came from was far more temperate than this one” Hux replied. 

Millicent began struggling again in earnest, and with a smile Hux reached into his coat to cradle her before setting her down to the ground. Though she seemed momentarily unimpressed with the coldness of the ground, winding her tail around Hux’s boots, the lure of the novel conditions soon drew her forward. Both men watched as she ventured to touch the small drifts gathering at the against the step, sniffing her paw when it sank into the white powdery stuff, before stepping more boldly until her paws were quite covered. 

Hux smiled as she chiruped her determination, and forged a path through the shallow snow, tail held high. Although he tried to give her his full attention as she batted at snowflakes, the sound of fidgeting from beside him wore through his calm. He sighed. 

“Out with it”

“But what if she goes too far? You might lose track of her”

“I’m hear her colouring makes her rather easy to track in the snow” Hux said, raising an eyebrow and looking directly at Ren. 

Kylo swallowed and fixed his gaze dead ahead at the tracks that Millicent had made, refusing to meet the query in Hux’s expression. 

Hux smirked and looked back out to witness Millicent’s tail bobbing along behind a drift of snow. 

“I did say I was prepared. I have a tracker planted on her subdermally.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, it’s how I prefer to keep track of all of the animals under my authority”

Kylo blinked. He turned to face the General, to be met with the his seemingly serene smile. 

“Hux.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you put a tracker into me?”

“You come back so very damaged for your missions, how would you even notice one more scar?”

“Hux. Did you. Put. A tracker. Into me?”

Hux met his gaze for almost a moment too long before turning away to pull a tracking device from his pocket. Quickly typing in a code, the device showed its target less than 6 metres away. 

“Certainly not” he said to Ren, before striding out into the snow to retrieve Millicent. He picked her up to a chorus of chirps and began scratching under her chin until the chirps dissolved into effusive purring. 

“It’s on his belt, isn’t it” he crooned to the feline. “Just like yours would be on your collar if you didn’t keep taking it off”. 

Millicent blinked slowly at him, as if he was missing the humour inherent in her ritual shedding on the collar. 

He stood, holding his jacket open while Millicent climbed inside and settled herself comfortably. Turning, he could see Ren still waiting by the door, arms crossed, faintly glowering at him. He walked directly back to the door’s access code, not meeting the man’s gaze as he waited for the door to open. The heat he could feel on the back of his neck from the knight’s glaring was almost as warming as Millicent’s purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for [smol-hux's December prompts](http://smol-hux.tumblr.com/post/153102752890/december-prompts-here-are-some-non-holiday) \- Day 1: First Snow.
> 
> I'm very new to Kylux, [come say hi!](http://glass-oceans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
